


Love & Friendship

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Nirvana
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: What happens when Kurt's  depression mixes with unrealized feelings and sexual tensions.





	Love & Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the best, and fyi this is supposed to take place sometime after the release of Nevermind.
> 
>  
> 
> This purely for shits and giggles because I got bored

    Things weren't always what they appeared to be especially for them. All things considered, there was a lot more than what meets they with these two Rocks Stars.

   It was a normal dreary Saturday morning in the wetest place in the United States. Kurt sat alone on the slightly damp edge of the porch; of the house he lived in. In silence he smiled what was probably his fourth cigarette of the hour, he lost count. He say there contemplating who he was and what he wanted other than being a super famous rockstar. 

     The ash on the end of his cigarette grew as he focused less on the cigarette and more on his maddening thoughts. He was focused so much so that he didn't even notice Dave and Krist walk up. 

   "Oh, hey, I didn't see you guys walk up." Kurt said finally realizing that Krist and Dave were in front of him.

   "That's obvious!" Dave said with a sarcastic grin that sent Kurts mind reeling. His thoughts began to wander into darker and darker places, places that would make anyone beg and plead for death. Kurt was beginning to find it hard to suffer knowing Dave and Krist seemed none the wider.

   However, Kurt couldn't have been more wrong about Dave. Dave had noticed the changes within his demeanor. As the three walked inside the small house; Kurt tried to brighten his mood of nothing else at least he could try to pretend to be happy.

   The hours passed like molasis in Phoenix in the summer time for both Kurt and Dave. Both none the wiser that their thoughts had wandered to each other.  Kurts thoughts had shifted to Dave about mid way through the day and he couldn't figure why the thought of Dave had gotten him so damn horny. Dave on the other hand was worried about Kurt simply because he'd been in a crappy mood most of the day. It began getting later and later Krist had passed out on the old worn futon in the living room;  leaving both Kurt and Dave to their own devices.

   "You alright man?" Dave questioned Kurt, worry clouding his facial features.

   "Sort of, just the same shit just a different day." He said with a less than enthusiastic smile. His smile was only that way because he was trying not to draw attention to what his minds dirty thoughts about Dave was doing to his body. His mind was no a mixture of depression and sexual thoughts.

    They both sat in silence once again, somewhere down the line of that brief conversation with Dave he noted his depression lessening and his arousal growing. Feelings of sorrow were replaced by feelings of happiness and most importantly arousal. Anymore the only time he got turned on was when Dave was around he didn't question it too much until now. To his discomfort he looked down to see that he was hard as a rock and pitching a tent in his jeans.

   "You sure you're okay man?" Dave asked yet again this time picking up on Kurt's discomfort.

   "Yeah man I'm fine" he replied shifting awkwardly in his seat.

    It was only then that Dave caught sight of what was making Kurt so uncomfortable. Dave sat there's silently wondering if he was the reason that Kurt had the evident boner.

    "Excuse me for a moment." Kurt said as he stood up trying to hide his obvious arousal from Dave. He stalled off towards the bathroom. He started mentally kicking himself I the sad for letting Dave get him all worked up like that. Now that he really thought about Dave had always had that effect on him. He still wasn't too sure why affected him the the way he did. He didn't have feelings for Dave at least he didn't think he did.

    Dave sat there in the dark living room working up the courage to go talk to Kurt about what he saw. It didn't take long for him to get up the nerve. He stood up slowly and headed toward the bathroom and opened the door catching Kurt off guard before he had the chance to fix the tent that he was pitching in his pants.

   "Kurt listen we need to talk about uhm...umm..." Dave trailed off giving Kurt the chance to speak. 

    " Dave listen man... I never meant for this to happen..." Kurt was cutoff midsentence by Dave's lips against his. Not that he minded because that's exactly what he had wanted may be even just a little bit more that he didn't have the nerve to say.

    "What was that about?" Kurt asked shocked but not mad3.

    "I've wanted to do that for a long time but just never had the courage to until now." He said with a small embarrassed smile on his face.

    "Really?" Kurt asked his eyes wide. He wondered to himself if that was Dave's way of making his feelings known.

    "Yes." He said not able to look Kurt in the eye.

   Gently, Kurt lifted Dave's gaze so he was looking in to Dave's eyes. Once more they kissed, this time it speaker something inside both of them that couldn't be explained with any other word except for love. When they separated, both were breathless and ready for more. Still breathless Kurt took Dave's hand leading him out of the bathroom and towards Kurt's tiny bedroom at the end of the hallway.

    Once they were safer inside his room they resumed right where they had left off in the bathroom. The kisses began again this time desperate and needy. Without a second thought Dave a kid his hand between them palming the tent Kurt was pitching in his faded old jeans causing Kurt to groan in pleasure against Dave's lips. Reaching down Kurt mimics Dave's action causing Dave to inhale sharply.

   Before long they stood there before each other taking in the sight of each other's naked forms. Without giving Kurt any more time to process everything; Dave drops to his knees before taking hold of Kurt's painfully hard dick. Dave didn't say another word before taking Kurts dick into his mouth as far as it would go. Kurt's moans, groans, and praises towards Dave filled the room. Kurt's hips were involuntarily jerking forward pushing himself farther into Dave's mouth

   "Fuck! Dave!" Kurt bellowed as he came hard down Dave's throat.

   Dave took willingly everything Kurt had to give before standing to his feet.

                            *    *     *

    "Now seriously do you trust me enough to tell me why you seemed so down most of the day?" Dave asked a blessed out expression on his features. 

   "Yes but fuck, I'm tired well talk about it tomorrow." Kurt said leaning into kiss Dave one last time before they fell asleep.


End file.
